Ác quỷ trong tôi
by VietnameseOP
Summary: Tham gia vào hành trình tìm lại quá khứ Robert Carraway (Ma tốc độ thế hệ 3) và cùng những người bạn của mình chống lại 7 chúa quỷ. CẢNH BÁO : Truyện có tính chất hư cấu cao từ trí tưởng tượng của TG và còn kết hợp từ rất nhiều phim, game và truyện khác nhưng vẫn lấy trọng tâm là Ma tốc độ
1. Chapter 1

**The Devil inside me – Ác quỷ trong tôi**

 **Chương 1 : Quá khứ**

Lịch sử, là những thứ đã xảy ra trong quá khứ và được ghi chép vào sử sách. Và tất nhiên có những câu chuyện đã xảy ra mà không được ghi chép lại do những tác động xấu tới tương lai mà nó có thể mang lại. Câu chuyện của tôi cũng là một trong số đó.

Thời trung cổ, con người đã bị tấn công bởi các giống loài đên từ thế giới khác. Họ đã bị áp đảo bởi số lượng và sức mạnh của chúng, vào thời khắc đen tối nhất của loài người, "HỌ" đã xuất hiện và lấy lại thế cân bằng cho cuộc chiến, đẩy lùi lũ quái vật. Họ chính là các Hunter – Thợ săn quái vật.Lũ quái vật dần dần bị đánh bại và cuối cùng chúng biến mất không một dấu vết. Có người nói rằng chúng đã bị các Hunter tiêu diệt, có người nói rằng chúng chỉ ẩn nấp đâu đó trà trộn giữa chúng ta, chờ đợi thời cơ để một

lần nữa tấn công loài người.

Năm 2014, thời đại của công nghệ thông tin, chả ai nghĩ rằng lũ quỷ còn tồn tại, chờ đợi, ẩn nấp để tấn công họ. Robert Caraway, một người thanh niên có một quá khứ đau buồn, chứng kiến cả gia đình ra đi ngay trước mặt mình mà không thể làm gì, trong hồ sơ cảnh sát ghi rắng cha anh đã ngủ gật trong lúc lái xe, gây ra tai nạn làm chết cả gia đình còn anh được tìm thấy còn sống, nhờ mẹ anh ôm chặt lúc xảy ra tai nạn. Robert lúc đó mới chỉ 6 tuổi nhưng đã nhớ rõ tất cả mọi thứ xảy ra vào ngày hôm đó, và thứ gây ra vụ tai nạn đã cướp đi cả gia đình Robert.

Lớn lên trong trại trẻ mồ côi, cậu ít nói chỉ có 2 người bạn duy nhất là Yuko và Nick học cùng lớp. Và tất nhiên trường học cũng chả có gì thú vị với cậu ngoài Yuko và Nick. Khỏi nói cũng bết điểm số của cậu tệ thế nào nhưng riêng môn thể dục thì luôn đứng đầu lớp, cậu không phải loại người thích gây sự nên là luôn là mục tiêu của bọn đầu gấu trong lớp. Mỗi khi bị bắt nạt, trong đầu cậu luôn hiện lên 1 giọng nói bí ẩn : "Giết chúng, giết hết tất cả, để chúng phải trải qua nỗi khổ mà ngươi đã phải chịu đựng"

Có những lúc gần như mất kiểm soát, cậu lai nhớ về người mẹ và tưởng tượng đến ánh mắt của bà nếu biết cậu sẽ làm những việc như vậy. 15ăm sau cậu bé ngày nào giờ đây đã trở thành một tay đua xe đường phố, Yuko

lúc 14 tuổi gia đình cô phải chuyển đến New York vì lý do công việc của cha mẹ, Nick thì trở thành giám đốc công ty an ninh tư nhân của gia đình và trở thành một người thanh niên thành thông minh và thành đạt.

Một đêm nọ, Rob (Robert) đang ngủ thì bỗng dưng tỉnh dậy bởi tiếng động lạ ngoài cửa, anh cẩn thận mở hé cửa sổ thì nhìn thấy một chiếc xe đi qua và gặp tai nạn ngay trước cửa nhà anh. Anh khiếp hãi khi nhận ra rằng chiếc xe gặp tai nạn đó giống hệt chiếc xe của cha Rob, sự sợ hãi càng dân cao khi anh thấy một bóng đen dị dạng bò ra khỏi chiếc xe. Bóng đen đó tiến về phía một người đàn ông bí ẩn đứng gân đó, miệng nó thốt lên những âm thanh kì quái mà một người bình thường không thể nào hiểu được. Người đàn ông đứng đó lắng nghe từng "lời nói" mà sinh vật đó thốt lên, ông ta mỉm cười và nói với sinh vật đó rằng : Làm tốt lắm. Đến lúc này, sự khiếp hãi của Rob đã bị đẩy đến mức tột độ, bỗng gã đàn ông bí ẩn nhìn về phía Rob như thể biết rằng anh đang ở đó và nói :

\- Rồi sẽ đến lượt ngươi !


	2. Chapter 2 Tốc độ

**Chương 2 : Tốc độ**

Rob giật mình ngã ngửa ra đằng sau và ngất đi, lúc tỉnh dậy anh nhận ra rằng mình đang ở trong một tư thế vô cùng buồn cười : chân trên giường còn đầu thì ở dưới đất . Đầu đau như búa bổ, Rob lồm cồm bò dậy, anh nghĩ rằng tất cả mọi chuyện xảy ra đêm qua chỉ là một cơn ác mộng mà bản thân mình còn không biết rằng đó chính là kí ức được chôn sâu thẳm nơi tận cùng con tim mình. Ký ức đó là đêm xảy ra vụ tai nạn, cái đêm mà anh tưởng chừng như đã mất hết tất cả mọi thứ. Bước ra khỏi cửa căn hộ của mình, anh cảm giác rằng từ đâu đó, có kẻ đang theo dõi mình. Trong đầu Rob hiện đang cố nhớ lại giấc mơ đêm qua, nhưng càng cố thì lại có cái gì đó chặn lại như thể tâm trí anh ngăn cản không cho phép mình nhớ lại những hình ảnh đó.

Trầm ngâm một lúc lâu mà chẳng nhớ lại được gì, Rob bỏ cuộc và nhận ra mình đã đến nơi làm việc. Nơi Rob làm việc là một xưởng cơ khí nơi mà những tay nhà giàu mang xe của mình đến để Rob và đồng nghiệp sửa sang và độ lại xe theo ý muốn của mình. Tuy Rob không đi học đại học nhưng về kỹ thuật độ xe thì không thua kém một tay thợ lành nghề đã qua đào tạo chính quy. Về sở thích thì cũng khá độc, đó là độ và đua xe moto đường phố.

Lần đầu tiên Rob đua xe là khi anh mang chiếc xe mới toanh của mình mua bằng tiền tích cóp xuất một năm của mình ra đua. Và tất nhiên, như đã thành nguyên tắc của đua xe đường phố : Newbie ( người mới ) luôn thua trong lần đua đầu tiên. Rob đã thua vì không thể nào hoàn thành nốt chặng đua với chiếc xe đã tan tành của mình. Rob giận dữ vô cùng không chỉ vì một năm tích cóp đi tong, không chỉ vì tiến cười khinh thường của đám đông mà còn có cái gì đó bên trong anh đang sôi sục. Một giọng nói tỏ vẻ xem thường lại vang lên trong đầu anh : "Thật là nhục nhã, chả lẽ ngươi lại chịu để thua như vậy sao ? Chẳng lẽ ngươi lại để lũ đó cười vào mặt và khinh thường ngươi thế ư ? Nếu ngươi chứng tỏ rằng mình xứng đáng thì lần đua phục thù tiếp theo ta sẽ cho ngươi mượn sức mạnh của ta Rob ạ"

Rob giật mình bật dậy, tất cả hóa ra chỉ lại là một giấc mơ. Lại một giấc mơ kì quái – Rob nghĩ. Anh bước vào xưởng cơ khí, thứ anh nhìn thấy trước mắt từng là tâm huyết suất môt năm của mình giờ đây là đống sắt vụn. Nhưng không vì thế mà anh bở cuộc, anh ngồi ngay vào bàn làm việc cạnh bản thiết kế chiếc xe, rồi từng chi tiết được thay đổi. Sự thay đổi nhiều đến mức không còn là khôi phục và sửa chữa chiếc xe nữa mà là đại nâng cấp.

Chiếc lốp xe được thay bằng loại cho xe moto đua, động cơ của xe moto vượt địa hình, dây dẫn xăng lớn hơn để nhiên liệu chảy vào động cơ nhiều hơn, bình xăng to gấp 1,5 lần ban đầu, trang bị 2 ống xả kép. Và điều không ai ngờ tới là tay thợ cơ khí này lại làm điều mà chưa ai dám làm với xe máy : gắn động cơ driff nitro vào chiếc moto của mình. Việc này nguy hiểm ở chỗ là khi kích hoạt nó gây rung lắc mạnh, khung xe sẽ không thể nào chịu nổi và gãy rời. Nhưng Rob đã tìm ra các khắc phục, sử dụng hợp kim thép và chrom (Crôm) nhẹ hơn và chắc hơn làm khung xe. Nhưng có một vấn đề chrom không hề rẻ và để có đủ chrom thì anh buộc phải nung chảy chiếc huân chương bằng bạch kim của ông nội, di vật cuối cùng của ông mình để lại. Ngày phục thù đã tới, một giọng nói tỏ vẻ khinh thường vang lên :

\- Chà chà ! Xem ai trở lại này ? Tao nhớ rồi, mày là thằng Newbie tháng trước đến đua thử và không thể cán nổi đích với đống sắt vụn đó đúng không ?

Các tiếng cười đều vang lên, Rob cáu điên lên định lao vào xử tay đua đó nhưng một người bạn tên Billy ngăn anh lại :

\- Bình tĩnh Rob, cậu không được để hắn khiêu khích. Chúng ta đến đây để đua chứ không phải để đánh nhau. Để tớ đi chuẩn bị xe cho câu.

Billy tiến về phía một chiếc xe tải nhỏ mở cửa ra và chiếc xe xuất hiện. Thoại nhìn chiếc xe có vẻ hơi lạ và không có gì đặc biệt mà chỉ có những thợ cơ khí lành nghề mới biết rằng : chiếc xe này thậm chí không thể gọi là xe mà phải gọi là CON QUÁI VẬT.

Tiếng còi báo hiệu chuẩn bị vang lên, các tay đua tiến vế vạch xuất phát. Họ bắt đầu rú ga để thể hiện sức mạnh của mình. Riêng Rob thì khác, anh giắt chiếc xe của mình tới vạch xuất phát mà không hề khởi động chiếc xe. Hồi còi bắt đầu vang lên :

\- 3!2!1! BẮT ĐẦU !


	3. Chapter 3 Tay đua già

**Chương 3 : Tay đua già**

Các xe khác lập tức lao về phía trước như những con ngựa xổng chuồng, tất cả các xe ngoại trừ Rob. Đám đông bắt đầu cười :

Sao vậy nhóc ? Sợ rồi à ?

Chắc thằng này sợ thua, bỏ cuộc rồi đấy !

Ôi dào ! Nó chỉ được cái vẻ bên ngoài thôi, chắc sợ vãi ra rồi !

Như nhìn xe thằng này ngon đấy, tiếc là cái xe này lại rơi vào tay cái hạng như nó.

Ở đằng xa, Billy liên lạc bộ đàm với Rob : "Anh bạn, cậu làm gì thế khởi động động cơ đi. Cậu muốn thua hả thằng ngốc ?" Rob vẫn ngồi lì trên chiếc xe, đám đông bắt đầu cười lớn hơn. Billy hét vào bộ đàm : "Vì chúa, làm ơn khởi động động cơ đi !" Bỗng có giọng nói nhỏ bên kia bộ đàm :

\- Chúa đã bỏ rơi ta rồi !

Billy giật mình đánh rơi bộ đàm, cậu giật mình vì đó chính là giọng của Rob nhưng cảm giác như cái người mà cậu vừa nói chuyện lại là một con người khác. Nhặt lại bộ đàm lên, Billy bắt đầu nghe thấy tiếng đếm ngược ở đầu bên kia bộ đàm : "…3, 2, 1…"

Rob vặn tay ga, tiếng động cơ rú lên át hết tiếng cười của đám đông. Đó không phải tiếng động cơ, mà là tiếng gầm của một con quái thú – Billy nghĩ. Rob thả phanh, ngay lập tức chiếc xe phóng về phía trước. Nó rất nhanh, nhanh tới mức bốc đầu. Trong lúc đó, gã tay đua vừa nhạo báng Rob hiện đang dẫn đầu không thấy bong giáng Rob đâu thì cười thầm trong bụng, nghĩ rằng anh đã bỏ cuộc. Bỗng hắn nhận dược thông báo thông qua bộ đàm của một tên đàn em :

Đại ca cẩn thận, cái thằng Newbie đang bắt kịp anh đấy !

Cái gì ? Tốc độ bao nhiêu ?

Em không biết, em vừa chĩa máy bắn tốc độ ra thì đột nhiên máy tự tắt luôn !

Tên "đai ca" hoảng hốt kiểm tra bên phải không thấy Rob đâu, định quay sang trái thì đùng một cái Rob đã ở ngay cạnh hắn. Hắn sợ nhưng vẫn quát : "Đuổi kịp được tao thì mày cũng khá đấy nhóc ạ, nhưng mày sẽ cần nhiều hơn một cái xe ngon để thắng tao đấy thằng khốn." Rob không đáp, chỉ nhìn lại hắn với ánh mắt mà hắn không bao giờ quên, ánh mắt của một con quỷ nhìn vào nạn nhân của mình một cách đầy khinh thường. Hắn lần này thật sự hoảng sợ, chỉ cố rú ga lao về đích thật nhanh. Thấy rằng đã bỏ xa Rob hắn mới tạm yên tâm, bỗng hắn giật mình khi nhận ra rằng thứ duy nhất hắn có thể nghe thấy là tiếng động cơ từ xe của Rob, cùng một tiếng cười khan khàn đầy ma quái :

HAHAHA ! Khá lắm ông bạn ! Ông nhanh đấy, nhưng chưa đủ đâu.

Tức thì Rob lại cười và lao lên, phóng nhanh về phía trước như một con quỷ tốc độ. Cán qua vạch đích, và giành chiến thắng. Mọi người sửng sốt khi nhìn thấy người đầu tiên cán đích không phải tên "đại ca' mà là một tên Newbie xuất phát muộn tận 1 phút. Một lát sau tên "đại ca" cũng hoàn thành chặng đua và theo sau hắn là những người còn lại. Hắn tỏ ra không phục và quát :

Thằng khốn ! Làm thế nào mà mày … ? Làm thế nào mà mày lại có thể thắng được tao ? Tao không phục, tao muốn đua lại ! Tao không thể nào chấp nhận để một thằng Newbie như mày qua mặt tao đâu ?

Rob cười và đáp : "Được thôi nếu ông bạn muốn thua tiếp thì xin mời" Và tất nhiên tên "đại ca" đã thua, không phải một mà mà hai lần, hắn bỏ đi trong tức giận cùng mối thù. Rob nói :

Trong các tay đua buổi tối ngày hôm nay có ai không phục không ? Có ai muốn đua lại không ?

Tất nhiên là nhiều người đã chấp nhận lời thách thức của Rob và tất cả đều ra về trong thua cuộc. Một năm sau, giờ đây Rob đã trở thành tay đua nhanh nhất, đủ nhanh để tự gọi mình là Vua Đường Phố. Rồi đến một ngày, sau khi vừa thắng thêm một cuộc đua nữa, anh vừa cất xe vào xưởng và bước ra khỏi cửa thì gặp ngay một người đàn ông tầm 60 tuổi. Người đàn ông đó nói :

Cậu nhanh đấy cậu bé, nếu cậu không phiền thì có thể đua với tay đua già này chứ ?

Thôi đủ rồi đấy ông già, về nhà uống thuốc đi, tôi không rảnh đâu.

Rob quay đầu định bỏ đi thì nghe thấy ông già nói : "Thế cậu định giải thích về những giọng nói trong đầu như thế nào ?" Anh đã giật mình khi nghe thấy câu đó, anh trả lời : "Làm sao ông biết về chúng ?" Ông ta chỉ nói một câu : "Có gì thì cứ đua một vong đã thì cậu sẽ biết". Một lúc sau họ đã trên đường đua, ông ta nói : "Được rồi, luật rất đơn giản : tôi với cậu sẽ đua vòng quanh khu phố này, một vòng duy nhất" Rob ra vẻ :

Nghe đây ông già, nếu tôi mà thắng thì ông phải nói cho tôi biết tất cả những gì ông biết nghe chưa ? Với lại để khỏi mang tiếng bắt nạt người già, tôi sẽ để ông đi trước 5 giây với chặng đua ngắn như thế này ?

Cậu có chắc không ? Nếu vậy thì tôi đi trước đây !

Nói rồi ông ta phóng đi rất nhanh, lúc này Rob mới giật mình khi thấy rằng tốc độ của ông ta nhanh không khác gì mình mài có khi còn nhanh hơn. Không đợi hết 5 giây như đã nói, anh cũng bắt đầu lao đi.


	4. Chapter 4 Tái ngộ

**Chương 4 : Tái ngộ**

Rob vội vã đuổi theo ông ta, bản thân anh cũng rất bất ngờ khi có người còn có tốc độ nhanh hơn mình. Rob cúi người áp sát thân xe để giảm sức cản gió một cách tối đa và kéo ga hết cỡ với hy vong bắt kịp. Khi đã anh dần bắt kịp tay đua kia thì vạch đích đã rất gần, không chần chừ Rob nhấn vào chiếc nút nhỏ màu xanh ở cạnh khe chìa khóa. Động cơ đốt Nitro được kích hoạt, chiếc xe bắt đầu rung lắc mạnh nhưng đồng thời tốc độ được tăng gấp đôi đến mức ở đầu hai ống xả kép đều tỏa ra lửa xanh. Anh lao như bay về đích với tốc độ mà không một thứ gì có thể ngăn cản được. Đến lúc còn cách vạch đích 2m nữa thôi, chiến thắng đã rất gần, mọi câu hỏi của anh đều sẽ được giải đáp. Thế nhưng, vào cái khoảnh khắc mà bánh xe của Rob sắp chạm vạch đích thì bỗng dưng một chiếc xe bốc cháy cùng người lái của nó vụt qua cán đích trước. Rồi lửa từ chiếc xe kia bùng lên một lần nữa rồi vụt tắt và rồi hiện lên ngay tại vị trí đó là tay đua già. Rob đã thật sự sốc, không phải vì anh đã thua mà vì cảnh tượng anh vừa nhìn thấy, một ngọn lửa dị thường đầy ma quái. Anh dừng xe ngay cạnh ông ta, cởi mũ ra và hỏi :

Làm sao mà ông có thể làm như vậy ? Tại sao ông với chiếc Harley đời 1980 lại có thể thắng chiếc The Beast (Quái thú) của tôi ? Cả việc chiếc xe của ông bốc cháy nữa ? Trả lời tôi đi !

Ông ta chỉ cười một cái và đáp :

Tràng trai, ta cũng không ngờ là cậu lại dùng động cơ Driff đấy. Cậu đua khá lắm. Và có lẽ ta cũng không nhầm khi nghĩ chúng ta giấu nhau đến nhường nào.

Giống nhau ư ? – Rob ngạc nhiên.

Ông ta gật đầu :

Đúng vậy, chúng ta giống nhau vì chúng ta khác biệt với người khác. Chúng ta là những con quỷ, những con quỷ được sinh ra từ tốc độ.

Khoan đã, ông vừa nói là quỷ ư ? Ông không đùa đấy chứ

Tất nhiên đây không phải là đùa. Chàng trai, hiện tại cậu vẫn chưa đủ mạnh để kiểm soát hắn nhưng sẽ có một ngày cậu sẽ làm được và tôi sẽ có mặt ở đó.

Nói rồi ông ta đặt tay lên trán Rob, như anh chưa kịp phản ứng gì thì một ngọn lửa bùng lên và khi mở mắt ra thì anh nhận ra rằng mình đã ở nhà. Lại một giấc mơ quái quỷ - Rob nghĩ. Thế rồi anh ngồi dậy, làm những việc mà một người bình thường hay làm vào buổi sáng : vệ sinh cá nhân, ăn sáng, bước ra khỏi cửa và đi đến xưởng làm việc. Đến tận xưởng thì Rob mới nhớ ra rằng hôm nay là ngày nghỉ. Vỗ trán và tự trách mình đãng trí, anh quyết định đến một nơi : cô nhi viện mà anh từng ở lúc bé. Lúc đến đó bao kỉ niệm hiện về, mặc dù anh không có bạn nhưng đây vẫn là nơi mà anh từng coi là nhà. Đi dạo xung quanh, ngắm nhìn những đứa trẻ mà anh lại thấy ganh tị với sự hồn nhiên và vui tươi của chúng. Đang nằm trên bãi cỏ trước khu nhà chính, bỗng anh nhận ra một người, một người bạn, một cô gái. Rob chạy lại và gọi cô gái đó : " Có phải cậu đấy không Yuko ? Tớ đây, Robert đây, chúng ta là bạn cùng lớp hồi tiểu học đây cậu nhớ chứ ?"

Nhưng trái với những gì anh mong đợi, Rob chỉ nhận lại một cái nhìn đầy xa lạ và khó hiểu cùng câu nói :

Xin lỗi, tên tôi không phải Yuko và tôi chưa hề gặp anh bao giờ.

Ồ xin lỗi, tôi nhầm người.

Anh quay lưng định bước đi thì bỗng cô gái ấy nói :

Tớ đùa thôi đồ ngốc ! Tớ nhận ra cậu rồi, chỉ đùa thế thôi !

Rob ngớ người ra một lúc rồi mới nói :

Lạy chúa, cậu đừng đùa thế chứ.

Không đùa cậu thì có gì là vui chứ.

Thế là Rob và Yuko ngồi đó nói chuyện suốt buổi cho đến khi có một âm thanh vang lên :

Ọt…ọt…!

Rob mới nói :

Này tớ đói rồi hay chúng ta đi kiếm gì đó ăn đi ?

Ừ, tớ cũng đói, vậy thì giờ cậu định đi đâu ?

Hay là đi ăn Pizza được nhé, tớ đãi.

Hả, cậu còn nhớ là tớ thích Pizza à, đúng là bạn tốt !

À ờ tất nhiên là nhớ rồi ! (Shit, nói bừa mà cũng trúng hả trời)

Cả hai cùng đi bộ đến quán Pizza gần nhất và vô tình va phải một người làm Rob ngã ngửa. Người kia thấy vậy mới đỡ anh dậy và nói :

Xin lỗi, tôi không thấy anh ở đó

Rob định "nhắc nhở" anh ta thì bỗng khuân mặt đó khiến anh nhớ lại một người và thốt lên :

Nick, là cậu đúng không ?

Người đó dường như mới chỉ nhận ra người đối diện mình là ai và nói :

Rob, cậu đấy à ? Mà hình như kia là Yuko đúng không ?

Thấy cô gái gật đầu, Nick mới hỏi :

Sao hai cậu lại đi với nhau ? Có lẽ nào, hai cậu HẸN HÒ đúng không ?

Hai từ "hẹn hò" đập vào tai Rob, anh lắp băp :

Hẹ…hẹn hò cái gì ! Bọn tớ không hẹn hò mà chỉ vô tình gặp lại nhau ở cô nhi viện và giờ định đi ăn thôi.

Không phải hẹn hò thì thôi, làm gì phải lung túng thế - Nick làm mặt nham hiểm.

Đằng nào thì tớ cũng chưa ăn tối, tớ đi cùng được không ?

Đi thì đi.

Rob, Yuko, Nick cùng nhau đi ăn sau đó đi uống café. Trên đường về họ bỗng nghe thấy tiếng kêu cứu từ hẻm vọng ra :

\- Cứu ! Ai đó cứu tôi với ! Tôi bị cướp


	5. Chapter 5 Bùng cháy

**Chương 5 : Bùng cháy**

Nghe tiếng kêu cứu, cả 3 người chạy vào trong hẻm thấy một nhóm 4 người đang bị khoảng 15 tên cướp bao vây. Nick thấy vậy nói với Rob :

Ông ở lại đây với Yuko, tôi sẽ ra giúp họ.

Ê ông bị điên à !? Chúng ít nhất cũng phải 15 tên đấy, ông đánh không lại đâu.

Thế ông quên tôi là ai rồi à, tôi là giám đốc công ty an ninh tư nhân, không thể thấy chết mà không cứu được.

Không đợi Rob trả lời, Nick lao vào đá văng 1 tên đi mở đường cho mấy người kia chạy. Ba người chạy thoát còn người đàn ông cao lớn nhất thì ở lại. Nick ngạc nhiên hỏi :

Anh làm gì vậy ? Tôi đã mở đường cho sao anh không chạy đi ?

Anh bạn, anh đã giúp mấy thằng em trai tôi chạy được, giờ đến lượt tôi giúp anh. Thế anh định đánh cả 15 tên này một mình à ? Tôi không nghĩ vậy đâu.

Trong đám cướp hiện ra 1 tên có vẻ là thằng đứng đầu, hắn nói :

Này thằng kia, tao không biết mày là ai nhưng dám xen vào chuyện làm ăn của tao thì mày cũng khá lắm. Cộng với việc dám đánh thằng đệ của tao thì mày tới số rồi thằng # !%. Dean, Josh, Dan, Rick bọn mày ra chặn 2 đứa bạn thằng này lại, xử xong 2 thằng này sẽ đến lượt bọn nó.

Từ đằng sau Yuko và Rob bước ra thêm 4 tên vai u thịt bắp chắn đường ra khỏi hẻm. Tên đứng đầu quát : "Xử nó !". Tức thì cả 15 tên lao vào đánh. Nick thì có thể dễ dàng chặn hết các đòn nhưng không thể phản công còn người đàn ông kia chật vật lắm mời đỡ được hết các đòn. Rob thấy bạn mình bắt đầu yếu thế định ra giúp nhưng lại không thể bỏ Yuko lại, định hét lên để bảo 2 người kia chạy đi thì bỗng anh nhận ra mọi thứ đang đứng im cứ như thời gian ngừng trôi vậy và chỉ mỗi anh cử động được. Bỗng một tiếng cười xuất phát từ sau lưng làm anh giật mình quay mặt lại và nhận ra tiếng cười đó là của ông già đêm hôm trước. Ông ta nói :

Chà chà, ta đã nói rằng rồi chúng ta sẽ có ngày gặp lại nhưng tôi không ngờ là lại nhanh thế này đấy.

Sao ông có thể làm thời gian ngừng trôi vậy ? Mà sao ông lại biết tôi ở đây ?

Tất cả chỉ có thể hiểu đơn giản là mối liên kết giữa con quỷ này với con quỷ khác mà thôi. Và có vẻ như bạn cậu không cầm cự được lâu nữa đâu, có thể cậu ta sẽ cần cậu giúp đấy.

Làm ơn hãy giúp họ, nếu ông có thể thì hãy giúp họ đi !

Được thôi, nhưng hãy nhớ rằng tất cả phụ thuộc vào cậu đấy.

Được rồi ông làm gì thì làm nhanh lên, họ không cầm cự được lâu nữa đâu.

Được thôi, để cảnh báo trước : vì đây là lần đầu nên sẽ không mấy dễ chịu đâu.

Cái gì ?

Không một lời nói, ông ta biến thành một bộ xương bốc cháy và đặt tay lên trán Rob. Tức thì thời gian bắt đầu trôi và Rob cảm thấy mệt mỏi và gục xuống ngất đi. Một trong 4 tên chặn đường nói :

Sao vậy cô bé ? Có vẻ như bạn trai cô sợ quá ngất đi rồi đấy.

Và chúng bắt đầu cười nhưng chúng dừng lại khi nhận ra Rob đang la hét, tiếng hét lớn đến nỗi đám người đang đánh nhau ở đằng xa cũng phải dừng lại. Rob gào thét, quằn quại trong đau đớn, lăn lộn với cái cảm giác bỏng rát đến tột độ đang dần bao trùm khắp cơ thể. Một lúc sau không còn thấy anh kêu gì nữa, một tên ra kiểm tra thì Rob bật dậy bẻ gãy cổ tay hắn. Không kịp phản ứng và bị tấn công bất ngờ nên hắn ngã ra đằng trước, ôm lấy cổ tay mình và hét lên vì đau. Một tên đồng bọn thấy vậy gầm lên : "Thằng khốn !" và lao vào thì bị Rob nắm lấy cổ áo ném bay xa 3m bất tỉnh ngay tại chỗ. Tên thứ 3 rút dao ra đâm vào vai anh nhưng Rob không hề kêu dù chỉ 1 tiếng, trái lại anh còn cười, cười một điệu cười mà chúng sẽ không bao giờ quên. Bỗng dưng cả người Rob giờ đây biến thành một bộ xương khô, biết đi và bốc cháy. Anh nắm cổ áo tên thứ ba bằng tay trái, tay phải rút dao ra khỏi vai ném thẳng vào vai tên thứ tư rồi quay lại lườm tên thứ 3 bằng đôi mắt trống rỗng và lắc đầu và đấm thẳng vào mặt hắn ngất luôn. Trong 15 tên đang đánh nhau với Nick thấy vậy thì chạy mất 7 tên, còn lại 8 tên. Rob bước tới, có tay rút súng định bắn vào con quái vật trước mặt mình thì từ trong ống tay áo Rob rút ra một sợi xích quật thẳng vào mặt hắn ngất luôn. Tiếng sung nổ lên và người trúng đạn là anh nhưng lại không có chút gì là đau đớn, tên thứ hai có súng khiếp hãi thứ trước mặt mình và bị Nick 1 đá xử gọn. 5 tên khác lao vào đánh tới tấp Rob nhưng tất cả đều vô ích và tất nhiên chúng bị đều bị đánh cho bất tỉnh.Còn tên thủ lĩnh quị xuống van xin Rob tha cho hắn, nhưng đã quá muộn, giờ sinh vật đứng trước hắn là 1 kẻ không có lòng nhân từ đang bước đến gần hắn. Sinh vật đó nói với cái giọng khàn khàn : - NHÌN VÀO MẮT TA ! TA ĐÃ THẤY MỌI THỨ NGƯƠI LÀM ! LINH HỒN NGƯƠI VẤY BẨN MÁU NGƯỜI VÔ TỘI !

Hắn bắt đầu hét lên một cách đau đớn mặc dù sinh vật đó chẳng làm gì hắn cả. Nó đứng nhìn, nhìn linh hồn nạn nhân của hắn khô héo dần. Hắn ngã xuống và ngất đi sau khi trải qua những tội ác mà chính hắn gây ra.

Rob bắt đầu đứng im, và dường như chỉ vừa mới tỉnh lại sau cơn mê và nhận ra rằng lũ cướp đã bị hạ gục. Đang định quay sang hỏi Nick và Yuko rằng chuyện gì đã xảy ra thì anh thấy họ đều nhìn anh như thể người vừa làm tất cả truyện này. Bỗng sắc mặt họ ngay lập tức, đùng đùng sát khí. Yuko rút trong túi ra một con dao găm có lá bùa ở cán, Nick rút từ sau lưng ra 2 khẩu súng lục cỡ lớn. Yuko gào lên : "Thằng khốn ! Rob đâu ? Mày đã làm gì anh ấy rồi ?!" Rồi cả hai đồng loạt lao vào tấn công Rob.


	6. Chapter 6 Rồng

**Chương 6 : Rồng**

Rob ngây người, không hiểu chuyện gì đã xảy ra. Tất cả những gì anh nhớ là ông già đó biến thành một bộ xương bốc cháy và đặt tay lên trán mình rồi khi mở mắt ra thì lũ cướp đã bị hạ gục. Rob nhìn về phía Nick và Yuko, thấy họ rất giận dữ mà không rõ nguyên nhân thì hỏi :

Các cậu sao vậy ? Ai đã hạ lũ cướp này thế ?

Họ không đáp, chỉ rút vũ khí ra và chĩa vào anh. Nick quát :

Mày là ai ? Mày giấu Rob ở đâu ? Bạn tao đâu rồi ?

Tớ là Rob đây, các cậu không nhận ra tớ à ?

Đến lúc này mà mày còn cố cãi ư ? Tao và Yuko đã thấy mày hạ lũ cướp, cách chiến đấu đấy không phải là con người thế nên mày không phải là Rob !

Rob sửng sốt trước những điều mà bạn mình nói, nhìn vào ô cửa sổ gần đó anh thấy một hình ảnh phản chiếu của một con quỷ. Sốc và bất ngờ nên Rob đứng im như trời trồng. Nick rút từ trong túi ra chiếc điện thoại và gọi :

\- Khẩn cấp ! Khẩn cấp ! Căn cứ, chúng tôi vừa phát hiện một giống quỷ mới và cần tiếp viện ngay lập tức !

Bên kia bộ đàm vọng lại : - Xác nhận ! Đội D đang đến, hãy cố giữ nguyên vị trí.

Cất điện thoại đi, Nick chĩa súng vào Rob và nói :

Giờ thì tao cho mày cơ hội cuối để trả lời, mày là ai và mày đã làm gì Rob rồi ?

Là tớ đây Nick, là tớ đây !

Thằng khốn, được rồi để xem mày còn chối được bao lâu.

Không đợi Rob trả lời, Nick đã nổ những phát súng đầu tiên. Nếu nghĩ những viên đạn này là vô nghĩa như 3 tên trước thì lần này có chút khác biệt. Hai viên đạn trúng vào vai anh và ngay lập tức anh bị ngã văng về đằng sau. Bất ngờ vì chính bản thân anh cũng không ngờ rằng bạn mình lại bắn. Đoàng ! Đoàng ! Đoàng ! Thêm 3 viên đạn nữa trúng đích và lần này Rob đành nằm im. Thấy mục tiêu đã gục, Yuko liền cầm dao găm lao thẳng vào Rob. Lúc còn cách mục tiêu 1m cô nhảy lên, mũi dao hướng xuông với hi vọng có thể đục một lỗ lên đầu hắn. Cô gào lên :

\- Chết đi đồ giả mạo !

Thế nhưng một cách khó hiểu, mũi dao dừng lại cách đầu Rob 3cm. Cả 3 người đều rất ngạc nhiên, không hiểu chuyện gì đang xảy ra. Không thể nào, lại có cả thần chú bảo vệ ư ? – Yuko nghĩ. Từ đằng sau Nick hô to :

\- Yuko, tránh ra !

Nghe vậy Yuko lâp tức lùi ra xa, không chần trừ Nick xả toàn bộ đạn từ 2 khẩu súng vào Rob. Anh bất lực hét lên trong đau đớn mà không thể làm gì vì họ là bạn anh. Chết đi thằng khốn – Nick quăng một quả lựu đạn có hình dáng kì lạ vào Rob với ánh mắt đau khổ. Rob hoảng hốt khi 1 quả lựu đạn bay đến, muốn tránh cũng không được vì toàn thân đã bị thương sau khi lãnh trọn loạt đạn lúc nãy, anh nói :

\- Tạm biệt, bạn của tôi !

Quả lựu đạn phát nổ, một thứ ánh sáng xanh huyền diệu xuất hiện ngay chỗ quả lựu đạn . Yuko nhìn vào tia sáng đó, ánh mắt đợm buồn. Ánh sáng nhạt dần, hai người họ quay lưng đi. Đột nhiên một giọng nói vang lên, họ giật mình khi nhận ra hắn không những chưa chết mà còn có thể đứng dậy. Nhưng họ nhận ra rằng có gì đó khác thường ở hắn. Ngọn lửa trên đầu hắn đã chuyển sang màu đen, hắn nghiến răng và nói :

Đủ rồi, giờ thì đến lượt ta.

Nick vội vã nạp lại đạn cho 2 khẩu súng, Yuko rút dao ra mặt lo lắng. Nick lại gọi điện : "Căn cứ, chúng tôi cần tiếp viện ngay sao chưa đến ?" Bên kia trả lời : "Chúng tôi còn cách sếp 1 phút nữa thôi, xin hãy cố cầm cự"

Khốn khiếp, đã thế thì – Nick lẩm bẩm rồi ném ra 3 quả lựu đạn, đợi chúng rơi gần Rob rồi anh bắn vào 1 quả. Cả 3 quả lựu đạn lập tức phát nổ cùng tiếng gào giận dữ của con quái vật. Rob trong hình dạng con quái vật vẫn đứng đó sau khi hứng trọn 3 quả lựu đạn, bị thương và giận dữ, hắn nói với cái giọng khàn khàn :

\- Được lắm, ta sẽ xử ngươi đầu tiên.

Hắn từ từ bước tới gần Nick buộc anh ta phải xả sạch đạn vào mình. Nhưng anh ta còn sợ hãi hơn khi thấy con quỷ đó dù bị thương không nhẹ nhưng vẫn tiếp tục tiến lại gần Nick. Hết đạn, Nick rút ra 1 con dao có khắc hình thánh giá tấn công Rob. Thế nhưng tất cả đều trượt, và cuối cùng 5 giây sau Rob xách cổ áo Nick lên và nhìn anh ta bằng đôi mắt trống rỗng của mình, chuẩn bị kết liễu anh ta. Bàn tay Rob duỗi thẳng ra, dùng 4 ngón tay xương xẩu nhọn hoắt của mình đâm vào ngực Nick. Vào thời khắc Nick cận kề cái chết, Rob đột ngột dừng lại vì bị song cước của Yuko đá vào mặt. Sau cú đó thì xương hàm Rob bị lệch sang một bên, anh từ từ thả Nick ra và dung tay chỉnh lại hàm. Yuko cầm dao lao vào một lần nữa, Rob không hề né tránh mà còn dùng tay tóm lấy con dao rồi lắc đầu nhìn cô gái. Gràooo ! – Một tiếng gầm mạnh mẽ và đầy uy lực khiến Rob buộc phải thả Yuko ra và chuyển sự chú ý của mình về thứ phát ra âm thanh đó. Anh nhìn lên và thấy một con rồng đang bay tới, Rob không chần chừ rút dây xích ra chuẩn bị chiến đấu với nó. Sợi xích bỗng chốc rựng cháy như chính chủ nhân của nó, nó vung lên kèm theo sức mạnh của ngọn lửa như muốn thiêu rụi mọi thứ nó chạm vào. Đột nhiên từ sau lưng xuất hiện một con rồng khác nhưng nó lại có hình dáng khác con đầu vì nó là rồng phương Đông. Từ miệng nó phun ra không phải là lửa mà là ánh sáng xua tan bong tối. Bị tấn công bất ngờ, Rob hứng trọn tia sáng đó. Anh kêu lên vì đau đớn, con quỷ đã biến mất và Rob đã trở lại, gục ngay tại chỗ.


	7. Chapter 7 Hunters

**Chương 7 : Hunters**

Rob tỉnh dậy trong một căn phòng giống như ở bệnh viện, hoa mắt chóng mặt, toàn thân mệt rã rời. Năm phút sau khi tỉnh dậy thì Rob thấy trong góc phòng có một cái camera đang chĩa vào mình, một lúc sau có một người đàn ông ăn mặc như bác sĩ bước vào phòng và nói với anh :

\- Ồ ! Cậu tỉnh rồi à ?

Rob đáp lại bằng một giọng mệt mỏi :

Ông là ai ? Đây là đâu và tại sao tôi lại ở đây ?

Tôi là bác sĩ Anderson và cậu hiện đang ở phòng y tế của công ty an ninh tư nhân Abstergo, cậu đã hôn mê hai ngày rồi đấy.

Hai ngày ư ? – Rob ngạc nhiên

Thế cậu có đi được không ? Có người đang rất muốn gặp cậu.

Được thôi nhưng ông muốn tôi gặp ai ?

Chủ tịch của chúng tôi, ông ấy sẽ giải thích tất cả.

Rob không đáp chỉ gật đầu rồi cả hai người cùng bước ra khỏi phòng và tiến về phía thang máy. Khi thang máy đến tầng cao nhất của tòa nhà, cánh cửa mở ra và có một người đàn ông trung niên đang đứng đợi ở đó. Ông ta nói :

Cậu là Robert đúng không ? Tôi đang đợi cậu.

Rob thắc mắc :

Xin lỗi nhưng ông là ai vậy ?

\- Tôi là Johnathan Abstergo, chủ tịch công ty an ninh tư nhân Abstergo. Đi nào, vào văn phòng tôi nói chuyện.

Rob liền đi theo ông ta vào một căn phòng nhỏ có một cái bàn làm việc gần cửa sổ. Ông ta bước tới bàn làm việc, nhấc điện thoại lên và nói :

\- Lissa, gọi Yuko và Nick lên đây cho tôi.

Vài phút sau Yuko và Nick vào phòng nhưng ngay sau khi nhận ra sự có mặt của Rob ở đó thì ngay lập tức rút vũ khí ra. Nick hỏi :

Bố ! Hắn làm gì ở đây ?

Đừng lo, bây giờ đang là ban ngày cậu ta không biến hình được đâu. Với lại bố cũng có chuyện cần nói với các con.

Nick làm mặt dè chừng rồi nói :

Việc gì vậy bố ?

Con và Yuko hẳn là biết Rob đúng không ? Dù dì mấy đứa cũng là bạn thân của nhau mà.

Nhưng bố, tên này không thể nào là Robert, con đã thấy cách hắn chiến đấu.

Đó chính là cậu ta, và cậu ta không phải là quỷ mà ngược lại mới đúng.

Yuko ngạc nhiên hỏi :

Ngược lại ư ? Ý bác là Rob chính là thiên thần sao ?

Johnathan đáp :

Đúng vậy, để ta kể cho mấy đứa câu chuyện này. Từ xa xưa, trước khi các Hunter xuất hiện thì đã có một thiên thần được phái xuống để cứu vớt loài người. Tên anh ta là Micheal, một chiến binh tài ba và mạnh mẽ, nhưng đáng tiếc thay anh ta đã bị Satan bắt được. Ở dưới địa ngục anh ta bị tra tấn, hành hạ và trên hết là bị chúa lãng quên. Đau khổ và giận dữ là những thứ duy nhất Micheal cảm nhận được và anh ta đã trở thành Ma Tốc Độ, thợ săn tiền thưởng của Satan. Công việc của anh ta là lùng bắt và trục xuất những kẻ chạy trốn khỏi địa ngục. Từ trước đến nay mới chỉ xuất hiện 2 Ma Tốc Độ. Người thứ nhất là Carter Slade, một cảnh sát trưởng chân chính nhưng ông ta đã phạm phải một sai lầm duy nhất đó là bán linh hồn cho quỷ dữ. Người thứ hai là Johnny Blaze, một diễn viên chuyên làm trò mạo hiểm, anh ta bán linh hồn cho Satan để chữa bệnh cho cha mình. Và người thứ ba đang ngồi trong căn phòng này, đó chính là cháu : Robert Caraway.

Rob làm mặt ngạc nhiên :

\- Bác đừng đùa thế chứ, không vui chút nào đâu vì mục đích của trò đùa là phải gây cười nhưng cháu có giống là đang cười không ?

Johnathan trả lời :

Đây không phải là trò đùa và ta có một đề nghị cho cháu, ta muốn cháu gia nhập tổ chức của chúng ta.

Tổ chức gì cơ ?

Chúng ta là các Hunter, chúng ta bảo vệ loài người khỏi quỷ dữ từ rất lâu rồi và cháu với sức mạnh của Ma Tốc Độ sẽ trở thành một trong những Hunter mạnh nhất.

Xin lỗi nhưng cháu không có hứng thú, cháu đi đây.

Nói rồi anh toan bước ra khỏi cửa thì Johnathan lại nói :

Vậy thì cháu tính sao về đêm hôm trước, nó đã xảy ra một lần chắc chắn sẽ xảy ra lần nữa. Hãy nhớ rằng vào cái đêm đó cháu đã mất kiểm soát và suýt chút nữa thì giết cả Yuko lẫn Nick, đúng không ?

Thế thì bây giờ bác muốn cháu phải làm gì ?

Đơn giản lắm, ta muốn cháu gia nhập chúng ta, gia nhập vào tổ chức Hunter này.

Được thôi nhưng chúng ta sẽ bắt đầu từ đâu ?

Ngay hôm nay, cháu hãy đi cùng Nick đến trụ sở chính đi, ta sắp có một cược họp quan trọng nên nó sẽ giải thích tât cả.

Lúc này Nick và Yuko đứng lên nhìn về phía Rob và nói : " Đi thôi". Ba người họ tiến về thang máy, bước vào bên trong Nick nhấn vào cái nút đỏ ở góc bảng điều khiển thang máy. Thang máy bắt đầu di chuyển xuống tầng một và còn xuống sâu hơn xuống lòng đất. Cánh cửa mở ra và hiện ra trước mắt Rob là một cơ sở bí mật vô cùng rộng lớn nằm sâu trong lòng đất. Yuko nhìn sang Rob và nói : " Chào mừng đến với tổ chức Hunter chi nhánh Los Angeles."


	8. Chapter 8 Sentinel

**Chương 8 : Sentinel**

Rob chưa hết choáng ngợp với cảnh tượng trước mắt mình thì bị vỗ vai và nói : "Đi thôi". Cả 3 người họ đi trên một dãy hành lang dài chạy dọc trụ sở của họ. Nick nói : " Đây là tổ chức Hunter chi nhánh L.A, Công ti an ninh tư nhân Abstergo chỉ là cái vỏ bọc thôi. Giớ tớ và Yuko sẽ đưa cậu đi một vòng . Đầu tiên họ bước vào khu nhà kính trồng cỏ ba lá, Rob hỏi :

Ở đây trồng cỏ ba lá làm gì vậy ?

Yuko đáp : - Cỏ ba lá ở đây được trồng để làm đạn chống quỷ

Cái gì ? Cỏ ba lá để làm đạn á ? Như thế nào ?

Cỏ ba lá khi được một tuần tuổi sẽ được thu hoạch, sấy khô rồi nghiền nhỏ để nhồi vào đạn.

Họ đi tiếp sang khu thứ hai, khu sản xuất vũ khí. Ở đây có 3 phân khu, phân khu sản xuất đạn, khu rèn kiếm và sản xuất lựu đạn. Nick giải thích :

Đạn ở đây là được làm từ đông đỏ, kim loại rất mềm và sẽ vỡ khi chạm vào người lũ quỷ và bột cỏ ba lá bên trong nó sẽ lo nốt phần còn lại. Còn khu rèn kiếm và dao thì cũng như bình thường nhưng chỉ thêm một công đoạn cuối là khắc biểu tượng thánh giá lên. Còn việc sản xuất lựu đạn thì tớ không rõ vì đây là việc của các pháp sư. Cơ bản là khi nổ nó phát ra ánh sáng gần giống với ánh sáng mặt trời và đốt cháy lũ quỷ như có vẻ nhưg có vẻ nó không có mấy tác dụng với cậu.

Hả tớ á ? – Rob thắc mắc.

Đúng vậy, lúc biến hình tớ quẳng vào cậu liên tiếp 4 quả lựu đạn mà cậu vẫn không sao.

Đừng nói nữa, tớ xin lỗi vì đã đập cậu một trận hôm trước.

Đừng có nhắc lại việc đó, không buồn cười chút nào đâu.

Nhưng đúng là buồn cười thật mà ! – Yuko nói chen vào.

Được rồi, sang khu kế tiếp.

Họ đi sang khu kế tiếp và ở đó không có gì nhiều ngoài mấy chiếc giường và vài cái máy kì lạ cạnh nó với chiếc màn hình lớn treo trên tường. Yuko nói :

\- Đây là khu mô phỏng, người dùng sẽ nằm lên giường và kết nối với cỗ máy kia và cơ thể sẽ rơi vào trạng thái hôn mê và tâm trí họ sẽ được đưa vào máy chủ để luyện tập ( giống như Sword art online) và nếu chết trong khi luyện tập với hệ thống thì cơ thể sẽ tỉnh lại.

Khu tiếp theo là khu tập thể hình, công dụng thì khỏi nói. Khu tiếp theo là phòng sinh hoạt chung của từng nhóm. Mỗi phòng đều được đánh dấu bằng chữ. Nick nói :

Cậu có thể thấy mỗi phòng đều được đánh dấu bằng chữ và đó là phòng của các nhóm Hunter. Phòng A là phòng của nhóm tớ và Yuko nhưng trước kia là bọn tớ là nhóm 5 người nhưng 3 người kia hi sinh rồi.

Xin lỗi đã khơi lại truyện cũ.

Không sao, đó không phải lỗi của cậu. Được rồi, phòng D là nhóm người hóa rồng hôm trước đã xử lí cậu chỉ với 1 đòn .

Rob ra vẻ khó chịu : "Ha Ha Ha, được rồi kể tiếp đi". Nick nói tiếp :

\- Nhóm G là nhóm chuyên sử dụng súng để đi săn, nghe nói hầu hết là cựu chiến binh cả. Nhóm P là nhóm chuyên sử dụng khiên, họ là những người bảo vệ dân thường khi có giao tranh và họ không tham gia chiến đấu. Nhóm C có thể nói là toàn người kì quăc nhưng trong chiến đấu thì không thua ai đâu. Tóm lại cậu có thể hiểu là D tức Dragons (rồng), G tức Gun (súng), P tức Protector (người bảo vệ), C tức là Crazy (điên) và A tức Assassin (sát thủ). Đúng vậy, tớ và Yuko là sát thủ và có thể dễ dàng xử gọn mọi loại quỷ.

Yuko nói chen vào :

\- Tất nhiên là trừ cậu ra. Còn giờ thì cậu có thể vào phòng bọn tớ ngồi nghỉ trong khi chờ lệnh từ ban giám đốc.

Sau đó ba người họ bước vào phòng A, thấy trong đó có hai người, một nam một nữ đang ngồi trong đó. Yuko nói : " Ê nhầm phòng rồi, phòng D ở bên cạnh cơ mà." Cô gái lạ mặt kia nói lại :

\- Chúng tôi không nhầm phòng, chúng tôi ở đây vì lệnh của ban giám đốc.

Rồi chiếc màn hình trên tường đột nhiên sáng lên và trên đó hiện ra hình ảnh Johnathan. Nick hỏi :

Bố, cố chuyện gì vậy ? Sao hai người này lại ở đây ?

Johnathan trả lời :

\- Trước tiên là chào mừng Rob đến với tổ chức. Thứ hai là tôi muốn gặp các bạn có việc quan trọng, đó là gộp 2 nhóm A và D lại làm một và lấy tên là Sentinel (Vệ Binh).

\- Khoan đã, sao bố lại quyết định như thế ?

\- Các bạn thấy đấy, nhóm A thì có 3 thành viên đã hi sinh, nhóm D thì chỉ có 2 nên tôi nghĩ sẽ tốt hơn nếu các bạn hợp tác với nhau tạo thành một nhóm 5 người theo tiêu chuẩn. Được rồi, tạm biệt.

Màn hình vụt tắt, 5 người nhìn nhau trong giây lát. Nick nói :

Được rồi nếu không có vấn đề gì thì chúng ta sẽ ngồi xuống và tự giới thiệu bản thân.

Không ai phản đối và tất cả cùng ngồi xuống. Người thanh niên cao gầy đi cùng cô gái kia mở lời :

Tên tôi là Victor, Victor Blazkowicz đến từ Na Uy. Tôi 31 tuổi và là người hóa rồng.

Đến lượt cô gái kia :

Tên tôi là Lily Chen đến từ Trung quốc. 27 tuổi và là người hóa rồng. Victor là đồng đội và đồng thời là bạn trai tôi.

Kế tiếp Yuko :

Tên tôi là Yuko, Kusanagi Yuko. Đến từ Nhật và là Samurai.

Sau đó là Nick :

Tên tôi là Nick, Nicholas Abstergo. Người Mĩ và là sát thủ.

Cuối cùng là Rob :

\- Tên tôi là Robert Carraway, Người Mĩ và là Ma Tốc Độ.

Lily có chút phản ứng, sau đó hỏi :

Ồ hóa ra cậu là người đã đánh bại cùng một lúc cả 15 tên cướp và suýt giết bạn mình à ? Thú vị đấy.

Rob trả lời :

Thực ra là lúc đó tôi bị mất kiểm soát và cũng may có các bạn chứ nếu không thì Nick đã không còn ngồi đây nữa rồi. Mà cho tôi hỏi, Victor sao anh có thể hóa rồng được vậy.

Victor đáp :

Thực ra hồi nhỏ tôi sống cùng ông ngoại ở Na Uy, ông đã tặng tôi một con rồng vào dịp sinh nhật. Rồi một hôm khi vào rừng chơi thì tôi bị quỷ tấn công, còn con rồng của tôi vì bảo vê tôi nên bị thương nặng. Lúc nó sắp chết, vì muốn cứu nó nên ông ngoại tôi đã làm phép hợp thể với tôi và nó. Và giờ tôi và nó giờ là một.

Ra vậy, thế còn Lily thì sao ?

Cô ta nói :

Không giống như Vic, tôi sinh ra là con gái cả trông gia tộc rồng ở Trung Quốc. Thế cậu thì sao Robert ?

Cô có thể gọi tôi là thiên thần hay ác quỷ cũng được.

Bỗng có tiếng chuông báo động vang lên. Bốn người kia đứng dậy trong khi Rob hoàn toàn không biết chuyện gì đang xảy ra. Yuko vỗ vai Rob : "Đi thôi, chúng ta có việc rồi đấy.


	9. Chapter 9 Đôt kích nơi bến cảng

**Chương 9 : Đột kích nơi bến cảng**

Rob theo bốn người kia vào kho chứa vũ khí, trong kho có nhiều phòng nhỏ, trên mỗi cửa phòng có biển tên từng người. Nick nói :

\- Đây là khu chuẩn bị, mỗi người đều có phòng riêng với các trang bị đã được chuẩn bị sẵn còn bây giờ thì cậu vào phòng cậu đi.

Rob loanh quoanh một lúc mới tìm được phòng mình và khi bước vào thì anh thấy ở giữa phòng có một tấm bạt đang che cái gì đó giữa phòng. Không chần chừ anh kéo tấm bạt ra và anh nhận ra chiếc The Beast của mình ở ngay đó kèm một chiếc hộp lớn cạnh nó. Khi Rob định mở chiếc hộp ra thì bỗng dưng có giọng nói vang lên : "Xác nhận giọng nói". Rob tỏ vẻ ngạc nhiên : "Cái gì ?". Tức thì cái hộp đó lặp lại giọng nói của anh và nó nói :

\- Giọng nói xác nhận, Robert Carraway, thành viên đội S.

Rồi nắp hộp bật ra, bên trong có một sợi xích dài 4m một cái bộ đàm dạng tai nghe, một khẩu súng lục cùng 4 băng đạn và một con dao găm dài 20 cm khắc hình thánh giá. Thú vị đấy – Rob nghĩ. Trang bị đầy đủ rồi dắt chiếc xe ra ngoài, ở sảnh chính mọi người đang đợi sẵn. Victor và Lily ăn mặc như thường, họ chỉ mang theo bộ đàm và một khẩu súng lục. Nick thì ăn mặc như lính đặc nhiệm. Còn Yuko thì mang một bộ giáp samurai, mang một thanh Katana và một con dao găm kiểu Nhật. Cả năm người tiến về một chiếc bàn, Nick chỉ vào tấm bản đồ trên bàn :

Vệ tinh của chúng ta phát hiện được dấu vết của quỷ ở khu cảng bỏ hoang này, chúng ta sẽ đến đó. Victor và Lily, hôm nay trời nhiều mây nên các bạn có thể bay đến đó trước mà không lo bị dân thường nhìn thấy đồng thời kiểm tra trước. Còn Rob, cậu sẽ đi cùng tớ và Yuko.

Victor đáp : "Vậy thì chúng tôi lên sân thượng đây" rồi hai người họ bước vào thang máy. Rob hỏi :

Họ lên sân thượng làm gì vậy ?

Họ có thể bay nên họ sẽ xuất phát ở đó. Còn chúng ta thì sẽ đi xe.

Ồ vậy à, nhưng tớ sẽ tự đi một mình.

Được thôi, cố mà bắt kịp đấy.

Yuko và Nick cùng đi trên chiếc xe hơi thể thao còn Rob thì ngồi lên chiếc The Beast và khởi động xe. Tiếng động cơ gầm rú át đi tiếng động cơ xe của Nick. Cửa hầm vừa mở ra thì cả hai liền phóng vụt ra với một tốc độ đáng kinh ngạc. Trên đường đi, Yuko giải thích thông qua bộ đàm :

\- Cậu có thể thấy trên bộ đàm còn gắn một mắt kính đúng không, giờ thì nhấn vào cái nút ở gọng kính đi, có một bất ngờ nho nhỏ đấy.

Rob làm theo và nhấn nút, lập tức nó trở thành một cái màn hình hiển thị vị trí của Rob và những người khác trên bản đồ. Yuko tiếp tục :

Giờ thì nhìn vào bản đồ, cậu sẽ thấy con đường màu xanh không ?

Có, thì sao ?

Đó là đường đi của chúng ta đến điểm tập kết. Cứ đi theo nó là sẽ đến nơi.

\- Còn giờ thì ngửi khói đi nhé – Nick nói chen vào bộ đàm.

Rồi chiếc xe lao như bay về phía trước bỏ lại Rob trên đường. Nick đang hả hê thì nghe được câu nói của Rob bên kia bộ đàm :

\- Nhanh đấy, nhưng chưa đủ đâu.

Nói rồi anh kích hoạt động cơ Drif nitro phóng vụt lên phía trước và bỏ xa xe của Nick. Một lúc sau khi Nick và Yuko đến nơi thì đã thấy Rob cùng Victor và Lily đã ở đó. Victor khen :

\- Cậu nhanh đấy, đến trước cả bọn tôi thì đúng là đáng kinh ngạc thật.

Nick làm mặt méo mó :

Cái xe, tốc độ, niềm tự hào của tôi …

Yuko thấy vậy liền nói :

Thôi chúng ta đến đẻ làm việc chứ không phải để chơi, vào việc chính đi.

Nick lúc này thì mới nghiêm túc :

Victor và Lily, hai người bay lên kiểm tra xung quanh đi, còn ba người bọn tôi sẽ đi vào khu nhà chứa hàng kiểm tra.

Khi vào khoang chứa hàng thứ 3 mọi thứ xung quanh đen như mực cho đến khi 1 ánh sáng chói ra từ giữa khoang hàng, từ trong cái ánh sáng ấy xuất hàng chục con quỷ, chúng gào rú lên các âm thanh kinh khủng và chúng lập tức lao vào tấn công nhóm rob, nick và yuko liền rút vũ 2 con dao bạc ra câu giờ cho rob biến hình tuy yếu xong lũ quỷ rất đông, yuko và nick dù giết bao nhiêu con đi chăng nữa thì chúng vẫn còn rất đông, cảm thấy tình thế khó khăn nick liền rút bộ đàm ra gọi cho victor:

cậu và lily có thể xuống đây giúp không?

Ok! Bọn tớ đang tới-victor trả lời

Trên đường bay tới khi Victor và Lily xuống đất thì sau 1 thùng hàng 2 con ma thu dạng sói nhảy ra Victor nhận điều đó nên đã tránh kịp còn Lily lập tức hóa rồng và lấy đuôi quật bay 1 con ma thú, con ma thú con lại cũng lập tức lao vào Victor, cậu ấy lấy con dao dấu trong giày và chém 1 nhát vào mắt phải con thú sau đó bật lùi lại chỗ Lily và phi con dao vào nốt mắt bên trái, con ma thú quằn quại đau đớn máu chảy dòng dòng từ mắt trái của nó con ma thú do không thấy gì nên nó liên tục lao đầu vào các bức tường xung quanh, Lily hóa về dạng người và nói:

tốn nhiều thời gian quá rồi đi thôi

ừ!

Hai người chuẩn bị dời đi thì con sói bị Lily đánh bay liền quay lại do quá bất ngờ lily không để ý Victor liền nhảy vào và đẩy Lily đi kết quả cậu lĩnh chọn 1 nhát cào của con sói vào lưng, Lily liền cắm con dao vào tim và giết nó, con sói còn lại bị mất máu mà chết vết thương của victor khiến cậu ấy ngất đi Lily đành phải đưa cậu ấy về trụ sở. còn bên phía Nick, Rob đã biến hình hoàn tất song vẫn không thể tiêu diệt tất cả 1 lúc, từ trong góc tối phát ra 1 tiếng nói:

tốt lắm các nô lệ của ta!

Có 1 người bước ra từ nơi âm thanh phát ra, hắn mặc áo choàng trắng và cẩm 1 quyển sách phép thuật trên tay, nick liền hỏi hắn:

mi là ai? Đang làm gì ở đây? Lũ quỷ này do ngươi gọi ra ư?

Hắn cười vang 1 lúc và trả lời câu hỏi của nick:

ta là pháp sư pelix, ta học phép triệu hồi quỷ từ rất lâu và hôm nay ta đã có thể thực hiện được nguyện vong từ lâu, ta đang tạo ra 1 đội quân quỷ và sử dụng chúng cho mục đích cao cả

"cao cả" vậy mi nói cho ta biết đó là gì được không?-yuko hỏi hắn

Ngu mà nói cho bọn ngươi dù sao các ngươi cũng không sống cho đến lúc việc này được thực hiện nên cũng chả mất gì nếu nói cho ngươi biết, ta sẽ triệu hồi chúa quỷ và cùng ngài chiếm lấy thế giới này!

Cái gì!- Nick ngạc nhiên- mi biết để triệu hồi 1 kẻ có quỷ khí mạnh như vậy là không thể không, haha! Mi lên kế hoack không chuẩn rồi

Mi nghĩ ta ngu đến vậy sao, mày sẽ ngạc nhiên với thứ tao sẽ dung để gọi chúa quỷ

Ngắt lời hắn rút trong túi áo ra 1 cái bình bên trong là 1 dung dịch đỏ như máu:

đây là đá phép chưa hoàn thành, chỉ cần uống nó ta sẽ đủ mạnh để triệu hồi chúa quỷ

Hắn ta mởi nắp bình và uống gần cạn cái bình, hắn ta bỗng tỏa ra 1 luồng khí cực mạnh và hắn liền niệm phép lên ấn triêu hồi,Yuko nói với giọng tuyệt vọng:

tại sao giờ Lily và Victor chưa đến có truyện gì xảy ra với họ rồi ư

không thể nào, họ manh lắm không thể dễ bị đánh bại được đâu-rob nói

khoan im lặng đi có tiêng gì đó nghe như tiếng ôt- nick nói

âm thanh càng lúc càng gần, khi nó gần hết cỡ thì cánh của thép bị đâm bay đi bởi 1 chiếc xe bọc thép, cửa mở ra và có giọng nói hét lên:

mọi người cúi đầu xuống!

1 người đàn ông to cao cùng với 1 khẩu minigun liền nã đạn liên tục vào lũ quỷ bỗng từ đằng sau có vài con lao đến thì 1 tiếng đạn vang lên từ xa và chỉ sau vài phát đám quỷ đó đã chết hết, vài con quỷ vừa gọi ra lao vào "BÙM" 1 quả tên lửa đã quét sạch dám đó, chỉ sau 1 lúc lũ quỷ đã bị tiêu diệt hết, Rob đang ngạc nhiên thì Nick liền nói:

\- đó là đội G, họ làm gì ở đây ?

Yuko nói to:

tất cả mọi chuyện để sau mau ngăn tên kia lại trước khi hắn gọi ra chúa quỷ

Yuko lao lên và cắm 1 con dao và bụng hắn, hắn đau đớn ngã xuống sàn và phép triệu hồi đã bị dừng lại

Khi Yuko quay đi hắn đứng lên uống nốt những gì còn lại trong bình sau đó hắn nói:

tôi xin hy sinh toàn bộ mạng sống trong thế hệ nhà tôi và cả tôi để triệu hồi ngài

dút lời vòng triệu hồi lại sáng lên, hắn liền bị tan biến dần trước khi biến mất hắn liền nói:

bước 1 của kế hoạc đã thành công, thế giới của các người rồi sẽ biến mất giống như ta

khi hắn biến mất từ vòng triệu hồi 1 chùm sáng phá nóc khoang chứa và bay lên trời biến mất chỉ sau vài giây, Nick thắc mắc:

những gì hắn vừa nói có nghĩa là gì?

Mình không biết nhưng xem ra vụ này không đơn giản là gọi chúa quỷ lên đâu, ngoài ra chúng ta phải mau đi tìm tên kia ngay!-rob trả lời

Nhưng họ sớm nhận ra chúa quỷ không phải thứ duy nhất được triệu hồi mà cả thêm một con Cyclop cao 4m lao về phía họ, Victor và Lily đang rất mệt vì vừa chiến đấu xong nên không thể hóa rồng lại ngay được nên không thể làm gì được. Khi nó lao đến thì đột nhiên dừng lại do cái dì đó bay vào mắt nó và chết ngay tại chỗ. Khi đó một người trong đội G mặc áo giáp đỏ tiến lại gần Rob và chĩa súng vào anh rồi nói :

Ngươi là ai ? Sao những người này không tấn công ngươi mà ngươi lại còn chiến đấu cùng họ ?

Rob biến lại thành người rồi trả lời :

Tôi là thành viên mới của đội S, chủ tịch vừa chiêu mộ tôi ngày hôm nay.

Thì ra là vậy, lại thêm một tên nữa.

Thêm một tên nữa ?

Nick nói nhỏ vào tai Rob :

Thật ra thì cậu không phải là con quỷ đầu tiên gia nhập tổ chức đâu, tớ sẽ kể chi tiết sau.

Người mặc giáp đỏ tiến lại gần Nick rồi cởi mũ ra để lộ ra khuôn mặt của một cô gái trẻ và hỏi :

Sao anh với bố không nói với em là chúng ta có thành viên mới ?

Thì cậu ta cũng mới gia nhập hôm nay thôi.

Thế à, vậy anh ta có bạn gái chưa ?

Anh cũng không rõ.

Rob thấy hai người kia nói chuyện mới hỏi :

Nick, cô gái này là ai vậy ?

Đây là em gái tớ Jenny ?

Rob chưa kịp trả lời thì bị Victor nói chen vào :

Được rồi, mọi việc ở đây coi như đã xong chúng ta có thể về. Đội thu dọn hiện trường đang trên đường đến.

Nick hô to :

Vậy thì để cảm ơn thì sao khi chúng ta về công ty thì tôi sẽ đãi mọi người một chầu bia.

Thế là đội S lẫn đội G đều lên xe rời khỏi bến cảng, bỏ lại cái bóng đen trên nóc nhà gần đó đang dõi theo họ.


	10. Chapter 10 Khi ánh đèn vụt tắt

**Chương 10 : Khi ánh đèn vụt tắt**

Một lúc sau tất cả mọi người đều có mặt tại quán bar gần công ty mỗi người cầm một chai bia nói chuyện với nhau, Victor nói với người đàn ông to lớn bên đội G :

Bố có thể cho con biết bố với đội G làm gì ở bến cảng khi nãy không ?

Rob nói chen vào :

Khoan đã, bố ư ? Nhìn anh ta già lắm cũng chỉ 40 tuổi thôi, còn anh chắc cũng khoảng 30 tuổi thôi, tôi tưởng hai người là anh em cơ đấy !

Ông ấy từng là lính tham gia thế chiến II và bị quân Đức bắt được sau đó đem ra làm thí nghiệm và kết quả là thí nghiệm thành công và ông ấy trốn thoát với sức mạnh gấp 3 lần người bình thường, nhìn thế này thôi chứ ông ấy hơn 50 rồi. Còn bây giờ bố trả lời con đi.

Người đàn ông kia chưa kịp trả lời thì bị Jenny cướp lời :

Thực ra là bố chưa hẳn là yên tâm với nhóm các anh nên đã cử đội G bọn em đi theo để nếu có gì không ổn thì ra tay giúp.

Nick làm mặt thất vọng :

Đúng là bố, làm việc gì cũng chả bao giờ nói với người khác.

Nhưng cũng nhờ thế thì các anh mới có thể ngồi đây uống bia

Rob đột nhiên nhớ ra một việc liền hỏi mấy người bên đội G :

Đúng rồi, lúc nãy có một con Cyclops xuất hiện nhưng đột nhiên nó lăn đùng ra chết, vậy là ssao ?

Lúc này Jenny giật mình nói với người đàn ông kia :

Thôi rồi, đội trưởng William, chúng ta quên mất Tom rồi, anh ta hẳn là là sẽ cáu lắm đấy.

"Tom là ai ?" – Rob hỏi.

\- Anh ấy là sniper đã hạ gục con Cyclops đó chỉ bằng một phát đạn duy nhất.

William đứng dậy cầm chiếc áo khoác nói : "Để tôi đi đón cậu ta" rồi toan bước ra cửa thì bị một giọng nói có chút tức giận cản lại :

Không cần đâu, tôi đã ở đây rồi.

Xin lỗi, chúng tôi quên mất cậu.

Anh ta không đáp chỉ cầm vài chai bia tiến về cái ghế sofa trong góc phòng rồi lẳng lặng uống một mình. Cuộc nói truyện tiếp tục đến gần một giờ sáng rồi kết thúc sau đó ai về nhà nấy. Sáng hôm sau vào lúc 7h Rob đã có mặt tại phòng tập của công ty và thấy Jenny đã ở đó và kết nối với hệ thống. Chần chừ một lúc thì anh quyết định kết nối vào thử. Sau khi kết nối vào hệ thống, anh nhìn thấy Jenny đang bị một đám quỷ lớn bay vây, thấy có vẻ không ổn anh liền biến hình định giúp thì bỗng anh nhận ra Jenny đang mỉm cười. Cô lập tức quăng ra 4 quả lựu đạn và dùng khẩu AK-47 bắn hạ bất cứ con quỷ ào đến gần cô. Lựu đạn nổ lũ quỷ bị hạ gần hết còn đúng 30 con, chúng lao vào cô nhưng không có con nào chạm được vào cô. 30 viên, 30 con quỷ thật đúng là đáng sợ khi khi nghĩ rằng cô ta nhỏ hơn Rob vài tuổi. Sau đó hệ thống hiện ra bảng điểm và như một diều hiển nhiên, điểm của Jenny luôn đứng đầu bảng và xếp hạng S. Nhận ra sự có mặt của Rob, cô ta nhìn về phía anh và mỉm cười :

Này người mới, anh có muốn đấu thử một trận không ?

Được thôi, luật là gì ?

Không có luật nào cả, chỉ đơn giản là đánh nhau thôi ?

Đùa tôi à, tôi không muốn đánh nhau với con gái.

Cô ta nở một nụ cười ranh mãnh đáp :

Muộn rồi anh đã đồng ý, không tránh được đâu! Hệ thống ! Chế độ đối kháng ! Thách đấu : Robert Carraway ! Bản đồ đấu trường cổ !

Ngay lập tức một bảng chọn xuất hiện trước mặt Rob, anh chần chừ một lúc rồi nhấn nút "Chấp Nhận". Hệ thống vang lên giọng thông báo : "Hệ thống xác nhận ! Chế độ đối kháng ! Jenny Abstergo vs Robert Carraway !" Quang cảnh xung quanh bắt đầu thay đổi và biến thành một đấu trường, Rob chọn cho mình vũ khí là xích thép cuốn chéo qua vai rồi tiến ra giữa đấu trường. Anh bắt đầu nghe những tiếng cười khúc khích của Jenny vang vọng khắp đấu trường, cũng đúng vì đây là lần đầu Rob chiến đấu ở một nơi như thế này còn Jenny thì có vẻ là biết rõ đấu trường này như lòng bàn tay nên việc cô biết tất cả các chỗ ẩn nấp là lẽ đương nhiên. Đột nhiên một quả lựu đạn không rõ từ đâu lăn tới sát chân anh, Rob nhìn thấy liền giật mình bất giác sút bay quả quả lựu đạn lên không trong vô thức, quả lựu đạn bay lên cao rồi phát nổ mà không làm Rob bị thương. Giọng nói của Jenny vang lên: "Đá văng quả lựu đạn lên không trung không phải là việc mà ai cũng dám làm nên anh cũng khá lắm" Rob cười hừ một tiếng rồi đáp :

Còn cô cũng khá lắm, lợi dụng việc nắm rõ đấu trường này để làm lợi thế thì cũng khong phải hạng tầm thường đi. Bây giờ thì cô ra mặt và chiến đấu như một người lính đi.

Cô ta đáp lại một cách nhí nhảnh :

Đáng tiếc là anh sẽ không nhìn thấy tôi đâu, trò chơi kết thúc rồi !

Cái gì ?

"Đoàng" một viên đạn bắn thẳng vào giữa ngực Rob và ngã ra đằng sau. Trên nóc nhà gần đó Jenny cầm khẩu súng bắn tỉa toan quay bước đi thì ngay lập tức nhận ra có gì đó không ổn vì không thấy hệ thống thông báo người thắng. Cô ta quay lại thì Rob đã biến mất. Cô ta lấy ra khẩu súng máy M60 và tìm kiếm, phát hiện có chuyển động thì ngay lập tức bắn xối xả vào điểm đó và hỏi một câu với ý chế nhạo : "Anh chết chưa ?" Có tiếng Rob phát ra từ điểm đó : "Chưa đâu !". Lại thêm một loạt đạn nữa và lại câu hỏi đó : "Giờ thì sao ?"Lại có tiếng trả lời : "Chưa đâu". Trong lúc đó, đằng sau tảng đá là Rob đang ẩn nấp một cách tuyệt vọng vì làm thế nào một sợi xích có thể đánh bại một khẩu súng máy cơ chứ, cũng may là nhờ cuốn sợi xích quanh người thì mới đỡ được phát đạn chí tử và cũng nhờ thế mà anh đã xác định được vị trí của Jenny. Đang loay hoay ẩn nấp thì trong đầu Rob nảy ra một ý kiến khá kì cục nhưng sẽ có hai tình huống xảng ra. Một là nếu mọi thứ anh nghĩ là đúng thì kế hoạch sẽ thành công, nếu không thì cứ xác định là ăn cả mớ kẹo đồng vào người. Sau đó Rob nhìn thấy một tảng đá lớn gần chỗ Jenny đang đứng và chạy như bay về phía đó, trên đường đi thì mưa đạn bắn tới tấp nhưng cũng may là nhờ cuộn xích quanh người nên không sao. Khi chạy ra sau tảng đá đó, khoảng cách giữa hai người là 3m nhưng Jenny lại dùng súng máy xả đạn liên tục nên Rob không thể lại gần. Nhưng tất cả đều nằm trong kế hoạch của anh ta, anh ta kêu lên thật to : "Trượt hết rồi, cô học cách bắn ở đâu thế hả cái đồ hai lưng !". Đúng như anh dự đoán cô ta dừng bắn và bắt đầu quát tháo chửi bới rằng anh ta là đồ biến thái sau đó rút ra khẩu súng phóng lựu và nói : "Nãy giờ tôi còn nhân nhượng với anh nhưng bây giờ thì hết rồi, ăn lựu đạn đi !". Ngay lập tức một quả lựu đạn bay về phía tảng đá và phát nổ, tảng đá thì tan tành nhưng người thì không thấy đâu cả. Đột nhiên một sợi xích không rõ từ đâu bay đến cuốn chặt vào người Jenny làm cô ta không thể nhúc nhíc và ở đầu sợi xích kia là Rob với nụ cười đắc chí, anh ta nói : "Cô cũng nguy hiểm đấy, tôi cũng không ngờ là tôi lại nói trúng điểm yếu của cô ai mà ngờ được rằng bên dưới bộ giáp đó lại là một bức tường". Cô ta đỏ mặt rồi hét lên : "Tên biến thái thả ta ra" nhưng sau đó Rob dùng một tay giữ xích còn tay kia thì rút dao ra và nói : "Trò chơi kết thúc". Jenny đang không hiểu chuyện gì đang xảy ra thì đột nhiên Rob giật thật mạnh sợi xích và cô ta ngã bị kéo về phía anh, Rob chĩa dao về phía Jenny và định để cô ta ngã vào con dao này. Nhưng run rủi thế nào thì nhát đâm đó lại trượt vào hai người đâm sầm vào nhau. Và khi mở mắt ra thì Rob nhận ra mình đang rơi vào tình huống vô cung éo le, cái tình huống mà khoảng cách giữa môi của hai người là bằng không. Sau khi nhận ra chuyện gì đã xảy ra Jenny mặt đỏ bừng, miệng lắp bắp từng chữ một : "Đồ… biến… thái." Rob thì ngay lập tức thanh minh trong tình trạng mặt đỏ bừng : "Xin lỗi, tôi không cố ý tất cả chỉ là tai nạn mà thôi."Cô ta hét lên : "Hệ thống ! Đầu hàng !" Hệ thống hiển thị câu hỏi : "Bạn có chắc chắn không ?". "Có"- Jenny thốt lên. "Hệ thống xác nhận ! Người thắng cuộc là Robert Carraway !"

Sau đó Jenny lẳng lặng thoát khỏi hệ thống và sau đó là Rob. Khi ra ngoài thì thấy Lily, Victor và Nick đang đứng đợi ở ngoà vỗ vai Rob và nói :

Cậu được lắm, ngày thứ hai đến công ty mà đã làm được thế thì đúng là khá thật. Đặc biệt là khi đó là EM GÁI tớ, cũng may vì mẹ tớ đang sợ là nó không kiếm được bạn trai.

Cậu nói cái gì ? Tất cả chỉ là tai nạn thôi, tớ định kéo con bé lại gần để đâm dao thôi ai ngờ tớ lại đâm trượt rồi …

"Rồi cậu hôn cô ấy chứ gì ?" – Lily nói chen vào vói gọng đùa cợt.

Tôi đã bảo là không phải là như mọi người nghĩ đâu mà chị đừng đùa như thế nữa.

"Nhưng mà có người không nghĩ thế đâu." – Victor nói.

Rob tỏ vẻ khó hiểu : - Cái gì ? Ai cơ ?

Thì tôi đang nói Yuko đấy, sau khi thấy hai người làm hành động đặc biệt đó thì cô ấy đã bỏ đi ngay lập tức rồi.

Thế nhưng dù thế Rob vẫn không hiểu được ý của Victor khi anh ta nói Yuko bỏ đi sau khi thấy hai người "đấu" với nhau. Đên hôm sau, sau khi thắng vài cuộc đua thì Rob quyết định về công ty cất xe nhưng dọc đường anh thấy một gương mặt thân thuộc – Jenny – bên chiếc xe hơi bị hỏng. ANh dừng lại và hỏi :

Muộn rồi sao cô còn đứng ngoài này. Xe hỏng à ?

Cô ấy thì thấy Rob thì mặt đột nhiên đỏ ửng lên rồi trả lời một các ngượng ngùng :

Xe hỏng, anh có thể chở tôi về công ty được không.

Rob thực ra cũng cảm thấy ngượng về chuyện hôm qua nhưng vẫn cố tỏ ra bình tĩnh :

Được rồi cô lên đi.

Jenny ngồi lên và chiếc xe bắt đầu chạy, khi đi được khoảng 10 phút thì bị một đám du côn chặn đường và bắt họ xuống xe. Lúc Jenny chuẩn bị rút súng ra để tự vệ thì từ đằng xa, một người thanh niên bước tới. Khuôn mặt không rõ vì anh ta dùng khăn bịt mặt, nhưng nhìn vào đôi mắt thì cũng có thể nói là tầm tuổi Rob. Anh ta ngăn lũ cướp lại nhưng chúng tỏ vẻ khinh thường người thanh niên đó. Anh ta cởi chiếc mũ ra, tay phải để sau lưng còn tay trái cầm một chiếc điện thoại. Cả lũ du côn lao vào anh ta thì đột nhiên cả khu mất điện, nhưng vẫn có âm thanh của việc đánh nhau. Ba mươi giây sau có điện trở lại và mọi thứ vẫn thế, chỉ một điều vô cùng kì lạ xảy ra là tất cả lũ du côn đó đều bị hạ gục còn người thanh niên kia thì không có vẻ gì là bị thương cả. Anh ta quay bước đi nhưng Rob gọi lại :

Khoan đã, anh là ai ?

Anh ta không quay mặt lại chỉ trả lời :

\- Một người bạn cũ.


End file.
